


The Abyss

by hannah_9821



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth died, Camp Half Blood, Death, I adopted this story so it isnt my fault, Nightmares, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_9821/pseuds/hannah_9821
Summary: There is a hero who is alive, but does not live. He is but a shell of what he once was. He is the Slayer of the Minotaur, Bane of the Titans, Bane of the Giants, Bane of Gaea, Survivor of the Labyrinth, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Traveler of the Sea of Monsters, Bearer of the Weight of the Sky, Bearer of the Curse of Achilles, Slayer of the Nemean Lion, Retriever of the Eagle of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, and Son of Poseidon. Ring any bells? Yes, this hero's name is Perseus Jackson.





	1. The War Ends

Percy POV

Hey, this is your friendly neighborhood Seaweed Brain! Of course, no one calls me that anymore. I left camp, duh! Wanna know why? Of course you do! As you should know,im presuming you know since your reading this, the life of a half-blood is never happy, people die from monster attacks, quests, wars, and a lot of other things. And sometimes, you can't recover, deaths change people, especially if it's someone that you love...

*Flashback*

The giant war ended, but not without deaths, Thanatos was zooming around, collecting souls to bring to the under world. I was fighting Polybotes, again.

"Hey, is the poison getting to your head, or are you naturally that slow!" I yelled.

"I will torture you and kill only to revive you and torture you again!" He screamed while attempting to stop me with his trident while, my father, Poseidon, blocks it with his own.

"Heard that one before! These threats are getting old!" I yelled back, while stabbing his leg to emphasize the point. Hah, point, get it? Never mind. Back to the fight.

Polybotes stabs at me again while I sidestep the attack and run toward him. With his trident in the ground I jump up, kick off his scales on his dragon legs, and I stab at his heart while my dad slices his head off. He disintegrates and we run through the crowd, killing monsters along the way.

I see Annabeth holding off against Enchilada, whatever his name was, I notice that she let her guard down, I run toward her, but I was too slow.

Everything seems to move in slow motion, the giant's dagger is moving toward her, but I can't do anything about it, and neither can Athena, as she is busy noticing him lowering his guard and stabbing him in his heart.

I run faster as time goes back to normal, but I was still too slow. The dagger pierces her body.

"Annabeth!" I scream, but the background noise drowns it out.

I get angry and my vision is tinted red from anger. I run and kick off the floor, scratching his leg, and jump off the scales on it, as I'm going up, I stab into his chest and step onto my sword, then I jump off and do a front-flip mid-air grabbing my sword and pulling it out. In the air, I jump onto his shoulder and stab at his throat. I then jump off his should and stab into his head, unfazed by the height I'm at. He disintegrates into golden dust and I'm falling. I think 'This is it, this is how I'm gonna die.' But I never did. I opened my eyes to realize I made a waterbed, made of water, unconsciously. I get up and look around and I see the fight is over, but I look down and see that I'm cut from Enceladus' scales. The blood drips down onto the floor but I don't react fast enough. One drop hits the ground and makes a splash, only to be absorbed into the earth, I think 'schist'

Then the ground rumbles and I see a woman about 20 ft tall coming out of the ground. Leo pulls out a remote and presses a button. Suddenly the Argo II starts morphing, like a transformer, into a giant bronze dragon. The dragon take Leo and Queen Dirt Face into the air, lessening the power radiating off of her. Leo yells something to Jason and Piper and they nod.

Jason then takes Piper into the air near Leo. Piper seems to be yelling something and Gaea slumps into the dragon's claw, who I presume to be Fetus, yeah, I said presume, contrary to popular belief, I am actually pretty smart, I just act dumb because ADHD makes blurt out stupid things and questions. Anyways, back to whatever Leo is doing.

After this Jason and Piper go down and Leo starts turning red. Not just his face, but his entire body seems to be glowing, he's even steaming and then he disappear into the clouds. All of a sudden we hear a massive BOOM!, like a bomb went off and the sky is tinted red.

The gods start to say something, but I'm still in shock, Leo died, I thought, he's dead.


	2. Rewards

Percy POV

This is Percy, remember, from the last chappy? Yeah, I'm breaking the fourth wall. Yeah, I can do it.

Anyways, that's what happened. Leo came back with Calypso and they were smooching and making out and stuff, and then I remembered Annabeth, so I ran away. I just couldn't take it, the love of my life was gone. Dead. Of course, I still hadn't gotten over her,

I never had. I remember what happened the day after the giant war.

*Flashback*

The giant war has just ended, but with two very large prices. Annabeth and Leo had died. It has been two weeks since then but Nico told me that he had felt something strange about Leo's death, but he also said that it was probably nothing, it was probably just his emotions being messed up.

The gods had just called us to Olympus. We are to go to an award ceremony. I could care less. Annabeth had died, that was all that mattered. Every night I had the same dream: Annabeth was being killed but I couldn't do anything, only watch. I always woke up, screaming her name. After the first week, the campers got used to my schedule, wake up screaming her name, go to breakfast, go to my cabin, go to lunch, go to my cabin, go to dinner, go to my cabin. I blocked out everyone, even my friends. They wouldn't give up, and neither would I. Every day I regretted that I wasn't fast enough, if I had killed Gaea instead of Leo he would be alive, if I had killed Polybotes quicker Annabeth would be alive.

Back to the ceremony. The gods were flashing in one by one. It was just like them to come late to their own meeting. Zeus thundered in, literally being that he created a thunderstorm and fell out of the top, and said, let this meeting begin.

"Jason Grace, my son, we offer you immortality for your deeds to Olympus." Said Zeus.

"I accept." Said Jason. "If, and only if, you are to offer my girlfriend, Piper McLean, immortality as well."

"Very well." Complied Zeus. " We shall gift you your immortality after the meeting."

"Frank Zhang, my son, do you accept qimmortality as well?" Asked Mars. Wow, I guess Mars can talk formally.

"Yes, I accept immortality if it means my girlfriend, Hazel Levesque is to become immortal as well." Replied Frank.

"Very well, you are to receive immortality after the ceremony is over." Said Mars.

"Piper McLean, my daughter, I think that you would accept immortality as well." Announced Aphrodite.

"Yes mother, I do." Replied Piper.

"Hazel Levesque, my daughter, I believe you would accept god hood?" Said Hades.

"Yes father, I do. It also means that I will be rid of my curse, am I correct?" She replied.

"Yes, you will be." Reassured Hades.

Just then, there was a huge BOOM! and the ceiling blew up. There was a lot of smoke, but I thought I saw a large dragon.

"NUMBER ONE, SUPER MCSHIZZLE IS BACK LADIES. THAT'S RIGHT, LEO IS BACK BABIES, AND HE'S A TAKEN MAN!!" Screamed what I presumed to be Leo.

Then, the smoke cleared to show Leo atop Festus with Calypso.

"Hey Leo." I said, my voice scratchy, as if I shoved sandpaper down my throat.

"Oh, hey Perce, what's up?" Replied Leo, oblivious to the change in my voice.

"Leo, is that really you?" Whispered Piper.

"Of course it is, no one's cool enough to-" replied Leo before getting cut off by Piper hugging him. Then, Hazel joined the party. Eventually it became a group hug.

We parted and Leo said,"Hey guys, I heard that there was gonna be a party after this ceremony!" Said Leo.

"Leo, my boy, do you accept god hood?" Said Hephaestus.

"Yeah, sure, I'm dating an immortal girl so why not!" Replied Leo.

"Perseus Jackson, my child, do you accept god hood?" My father asked. I looked deep into his eyes. I knew what he thought, he knew I wasn't going to choose god hood.

I looked around the room. I couldn't choose god hood because Annabeth is waiting for me in Elysium. Then, my eyes locked onto the hearth. I saw Hestia and realized that Hades wasn't here. It was then that I knew what to say.

"No." I said firmly.


	3. Revalatations

So yeah, that's what happened. Anyway, that guy told me how the universe started.

*Flashback*

In the beginning, there was a single being of great power. His name is unknown. He hold more power than all the deities combined. He was very lonely so he created two children. Order and Chaos. Order was what you would call OCD and Chaos was a bit, well, insane. However, their father loved them both. They decided to create the universe, and so they did. However, they fought over who would rule the universe. There was a great war, and the universe was being demolished. The First Being created another child, he was the strongest and the most powerful. He was made to contain their power. However, soon after this, The First disappeared. He left a note to Abyss and told him that he will be reincarnated again and again to help shape humanity as it is the only form of life in need of help.

Abyss mourned for the loss of his father. He vowed to find him again. However, he found something not in the note. A stone, that will glow with power and restore his full power when his very blood touches it. Ever since then, he has tested it on being much like his father.

*Flashback Over*

Anyways, he revealed himself as Abyss and asked me to help him. Anyways, here we are now at the present.

"So, Perseus, I want one thing from you." He said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" I responded,"and don't call me that, call me Percy."

"Very well then, I wish for you to put your blood on this stone." He replied.

"Wait, I thought you said that it would glow and stuff when your dad put his blood on it? No way I'm that guy." I said in shock.

"You underestimate yourself Percy. You are the most powerful demigod to live. You have enough power to challenge a minor god and defeat him or her. In fact, you defeated Ares himself!" He said.

"No way I'm that strong, I mean I beat Ares with a lot of luck and good timing and there is just no way I can defeat a minor god!" I say.

"It does not matter, just cut your hand and place it on this stone." He said sighing.

"Fine." I say, just to humor him.

I get a knife and make a cut on my hand. Thinking that it will not work, I put my hand on the stone.

"Finally. I have found you!" He said suddenly.

"Wait what-" is all I got to before the pain hit me. It was excruciatingly painful, I felt as if I was dunked into the Styx and Phlegethon and then stabbed all over with Thorn's spikes. Then, it stopped. I shakily stood up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was your power returning. Soon, your memories should return as well." He answered.

"Wait, how am I still alive? Shouldn't I be dead without something to hold my lifeline?" I said thinking about it.

"No, as it returned your power, you were made partially immortal." He said in reply.

"So what now?"

"Now," he said smiling,"we begin training."

___________________________

It has been five years since the disappearance of Percy. I still haven't found him. All we got is a note that says that we shouldn't try and follow him because we'll just get hurt. That he was the reason why Annabeth died. That he got everybody hurt. But we searched anyway.

3 years after he left, demigods began showing up to camp. They began finding their way to the wolf house with help. Maidens who dislike men found the Hunter's Camp and asked to join, already knowing the oath. We tried to find this person too, who told them that he was called Beck. We thought it might be Percy, but we were wrong when we heard he had dark black hair with bits of white in it and light blue eyes the color of the sky. However, there are some that say otherwise. From what we can tell, this is his most common look, as there are varying stories about him.

All we know for sure is that his name is Beck and that he is a gentle man. Even if the hunt doesn't believe that boys can do good, I do. They can do good.

Anyways, we were on guard for he always appears whenever we are not on guard or on a hunt. We always leave two people on camp.

"Okay, this is the camp. If you see Lady Artemis, who will most likely look like a twelve year old with read hair and silver eyes, tell her that you want to join and she will bring you into her tent. When she bring you there say this vow," he said as he explained his vow.

He knows too much, he must be trying to pull an Orion or something like it. I thought.

"Will I ever see you again?" Asked a young girl around 13.

"No, you will most likely not." Said the boy sadly.

"Please?" She asked.

"I may visit, if I have time. If I do, try to meet me near the lake. I may see you at midnight. Try to get there by midnight and tell the others that I will be here as well." He replied.

"What others?" She asked.

"The ones that I brought here. As them of Beck. What he looks like. If they reply with what you saw, then tell them. If don't, ask them of what else I told you. If they answer correctly, then bring them here. Try not to wake any others. I'll see you then." He responded.

"Okay. I'll see you later." She said.

I sneaked into sight then.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name," she started,"Is Beatrice Ange."

___________________________

Hey guys, anyways, my training with Abyss is over. Abyss told me that I should go find people to bring to the camps and the hunt. I'm on my own now, any important thing pop up, I get a message. Anyways, I'm on my mission. Thankfully, it's pretty easy, my heightened senses alert me of demigods and I find the ones in trouble. Anyways, there's a girl who is living in the streets not to far away. She's only 13 though. Too young, then again, there was Annabeth and Thalia, both who we younger than her. Forget that, focus on mission.

I walked down the alley and saw a small figure wrapped in clothes. I walked up to her and sat down on the floor. She wriggled in her cocoon of clothing.

"I know you're awake, I just want to talk to you." I said.

Her eyes flew open as she sat straight up.

"Woah, lucky guess. I was right after all." I said.

"What do you want? Why are you here? I don't have anything, don't pick on me." She said all this very quickly, as if afraid of what I would do to her.

"Woah there, no need to act rashly, I just want to talk." I said while raising my hands.

She flinched, almost unnoticeable, but I noticed it. After all, I went through the same thing.

"You were abused, weren't you? Who did it?" I said, a fist of iron wrapping itself and enclosing my heart in its fist.

"M-my step-dad. He did it. But why would you care, you want to hurt me too!" She said with visible tears shining in her eyes.

I was filled with anger at this. But priorities came first.

"Calm down. Listen to me, I want to help you, I want to talk to you about something. It's about your parent. I believe it was your dad. You see, you are a demigod. If you don't know what that is, it's a child of a god and a mortal. The Greek gods still exist and they occasionally have kids with mortals. I want you to come with me and I'll show you a place where you can stay." I said in a tender voice.

"You have to be lying, the gods don't exist! They're just myths!" She said.

"Fine, I'll prove it." I said, rolling my eyes as I know what's going to happen.

I lit my hand on fire.

"Ahhhh!"she screamed.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, concerned for her.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked.

"You see, I'm special, this is s blessing by a very important goddess. I don't use the powers of my father often."

"What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"My names Beck." I said smiling."You?"

"My name is Beatrice Ange."


	4. Revealed

''My name is Beatrice Ange"

I was shocked. I never knew that your reincarnation could live in the same time as you. But I couldn't let her know that. I had to keep it a secret.

"Alright. Let me take you to a place called the Hunt." I said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A place for girls like you." I said in reply.

___________________________

I was waiting for her at the lake. I hope she was okay. I really needed her to come quickly: the fish are getting annoying. The naiads too, they keep asking me out, I always end up saying no though.

"Beck, you there?" Asked a voice, who I guessed was Beatrice's.

"Yeah, did you bring them?" I asked in reply.

"Yeah, they're all here." She said.

"Okay. Good. Now, I know you guys have a lot of questions. I'd be glad to answer them all." I said.

"Who is your godly parent?" Asked Beatrice.

"My godly parent is-" I get cut off by a net being thrown over my body.

"Well, I guess we finally got you." Said a hunter.

"Yes, I guess so Thalia Grace." I said to annoy her.

"How do you know that! I don't tell anybody my surname." She hissed.

"I have my ways." I said.

"Well, it's doesn't matter now, cause we caught you. Now, we're going to bring you to Olympus and reveal your identity." She said.

"Beck, you can't leave!" Said the girls that I helped.

"Just stay with the hunt. I'll be fine." I said.

I turned back to Thalia. "First, bring me to Artemis."

"Males like you are not allowed in the goddess' presence." She growled.

Well, she really changed. I guess it was the Hunt. I thought.

"I said, bring. Me. To. Her. You don't want me as an enemy." I growled.

"What are you going to do? I'm the lieutenant of the Hunt!" She said, boasting her position.

"This." I said.

I lit myself on fire, willing for it to not burn my clothes. I burned off the net. I quickly stood up, extinguishing my flames.

"Now, it's time to visit a moon goddes." I said.

I quickly chopped Thalia on the back. Of her neck to knock her out before she could protest. I then proceeded to head towards Artemis' tent. I used my senses to locate her.

I walked silently into her tent. I made sure to hide my presence from her, as I learned from Abyss. I walked in and used to shadows to hide myself from her. I hoped Hades wouldn't notice me. I walked by the shadows and walked directly in front of her. She was petting her deer. I decided to talk before revealing myself.

"Hello Artemis." I said in a dark voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She yelled.

"Me? I knew you couldn't remember. And why should I show myself, I'm having sooo much fun." I said.

I noticed her arms tensing. I got ready for a knife. I heard a whooshing sound and I grabbed the knife from the air. I held it I my hand, willing it to hide in the shadows. I threw it back and made it hit right next to her head.

"Try to attack me again and I promise not to miss." I said in a threatening voice.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to talk." I said in a normal voice, not my dark ones. "I know that you want to know who I am. I will do so, but only if you bring me to Olympus."

"Why do you need me? Why can't you go there yourself?" She asked.

"I need to make an entrance." I said.

_______________________________

"Father, I have brought the man you asked us to hunt here." Said Artemis.

"Good job Artemis." He turned toward me. "Now, I will ask this once: who are you?" Zeus asked in a commanding tone.

"Don't you know? My name is Beck." I said in a duh tone.

"Answer me!" He yelled. The other gods were smart enough to not get involved.

"Very well. Do you really think you can handle the truth?" I asked.

"Do not waste my time! Answer my question!" He again yelled at me.

"Fine. My name is..." I started pulling down my hood. "Beck." I pulled down my hood all the way revealing my dyed brown hair and sea blue contacts.

"Apollo, is he lying?" Growled Zeus.

I gave him my ultra-I'll-kill-you-if-you-tell-the-truth-glare. He visibly flinched.

"No father, he is not lying." Lied Apollo. How ironic, the god of truth lying.

Zeus seemed to buy it. "Very well then. However, I cannot have him wandering around the world as he may go against Olympus."

"I swear on the River Styx to stay loyal to Olympus." I say.

"Very well then. However I cannot have you roaming around free. I cannot put you with the campers or the legion. I will think of something." He said.

I waited as patiently as a demigod with ADHD can. Unfortunately, Athena noticed this.

"Boy, why are you twitching and rapping you fingers?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"I know that you know why I am doing this." I said.

She looked aggravated that she had been denied a chance to say that I was a threat.

"You dare to go against a goddess!?!" She screamed.

"No, I am not doing so. I am physically unable to do a such a thing as I am bound to the River Styx and am unable to go against a god or goddess." I said smugly.

Her face turned red as she was proven wrong.

"You boy, answer my question!" She said.

"I already did. What is the point of asking something when you already know it?" I asked.

"Athena, why is this so important!" Snapped Zeus.

"Father, I believe that this boy Beck is a demigod." She said.

"Well, where is the proof?" I asked.

"Earlier, you wee rapping your fingers and were twitching. That was a sign of ADHD which most demigods have." She said, and this time, she looked smug.

"You don't have to be a demigod to have ADHD you know." I said calmly.

Her smile faltered as she realized the fault in her plan. Just to knock her pride down a few notches, I said a few more things.

"You also should think your plans through before enacting them." I said.

"YOU DARE INSULT A GODDESS OF BATTKE STRATEGIES ABOUT PLANS!" She yelled.

"Just because you have a domain doesn't mean that you are good at it. Just look at Apollo." I said.

"The boy does have a point." Said Artemis.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I think my haikus are awesome! Just like me!" Said Apollo.

"Tell that to Zoë." I muttered, my voice gaining a sad under tone.

"How dare you mention her! You are but a boy!" Said Artemis.

"I can mention her because I believe that I am her friend. I do not think she would agree however." I yelled back.

"You lie! She had no male friends!" Yelled Artemis.

"Oh yes she did. That one male friend disappeared in grief. He mastered all the weapons known to man. He lost all that he loved. And so he left." I said.

"How do you know this?" Hissed Artemis, the others gods being smart enough not to interfere.

"Because I am him!" I yelled.

"No. He died. He couldn't have survived. You lie again boy!" She yelled in outrage.

I pulled out my contacts and willed the dye to leave my hair. I pulled down my hood again.

"Is this a lie!?!" I asked


	5. Secrets

"Percy?" I heard from a voice that I recognized: the voice of my father.

"Father. How have you been?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Percy. Is it really you?" He asked again.

"Well, who else would willingly piss of multiple Olympians when he could do this." I said. I concentrated and teleported to the back of the throne room.

The world came into focus and I could see again. I really don't know how the Olympians do this daily. I walked into the hearth.

"Hello Lady Hestia." I say as I bow.

"You there, boy. Now before me now! How dare you not now before the king." He said.

I ignored him.

"Lady Hestia, why do you not sit on your throne. And why is Hades not here?" I asked.

"I do not sit on my throne because I was not asked to. Hades does not get invited much." She replied sadly.

I got angry. I knew that there was a slim chance that the Olympians would listen to my requests but I thought that they would at least try. Well, I guess not.

"I will bow before you when you are a king, not an arrogant little brat." I said in a cold voice.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" He yelled in anger.

"Hey, it's me. Of course I dare." I said.

He was getting ready to throw his master bolt as me when my father interfered. He pulled out his trident and he hooked the master bolt in the prongs of his trident.

"Brother, I will not have you blow my son to bits." Poseidon said in a cold voice.

Zeus visibly gulped. He would never admit it but Poseidon was more powerful than he was and ever will be. He lowered his master bolt.

"Very well then. Does anybody have an idea of what to do with Perseus-"

"Percy." I said out of habit.

"Fine. Does anybody have any idea is what to do with Percy." Growled Zeus.

"Father, if I may speak." Said Athena.

"Speak." Said Zeus.

"Yes Father. I think that we should put Perseus with the Hunt. He may not want to go to camp or the legion because of his memories of his dead friends. The hunt is the most logical choice as Artemis will be there. Him being in Poseidon's palace may disturb Amphitrite and Triton." Said Athena.

"I WILL NOT HAVE A MALE IN MY HUNT!" Responded Artemis.

"And I will not go there." I said.

"You have no choice boy." Said Athena. "You will do what we say as we are more powerful than you."

"I do have a choice: I'll avoid you." I said.

There were multiple protests, but I wiped their minds of this. I then teleported away. Hopefully the mind wipe will work. I teleported to my camp and passed out in the lake.

_______________________________

When I woke up, I noticed that it was dawn.

'Perseus, I have located a group of monsters. You will have to exterminate them'. Said Abyss in my mind.

'Where are they?' I asked mentally.

'They are in Central Park, you will find them by their monster aura. Good luck.' Said Abyss.

I got up to change. I pulled out clothes in a bin that was enchanted to wash clothes immediately. I put my dirty clothes in and changed into my clothing. It was a robe with a cloak that covered my face, kind of like in Assassins Creed. I got up and teleported.

I landed in the middle of Central Park.

"If we do this, master will be greatly pleassssssed." Hissed a monster.

I guessed it was a dracaena. I could tell because of the hissing. I decided to stick to the shadows. I knew that I couldn't do this for long. I learned from Abyss that I hadn't gained all my powers. The powers that I do have are limited and make me tired being that I am not immortal. I hid in the shadows counting my enemies. I noticed 20 dracaena, 15 cyclops, and 1 Minotaur. This guy just doesn't stay dead. I thought.

I almost leaped in when I heard something. I heard the releasing of multiple arrows. I figured it was the Hunt and stayed put. I saw silver arrows raining from the sky. They all hit a monster. However, when I looked closely, I saw a little girl in the middle of the clearing in a cage. I acted impulsively and jumped in. I was weaving though my enemies and arrows, occasionally stabbing a monster in the gut.

I finally got to the cage. I noticed that she was asleep. I began working on breaking the lock. I lit my hand on fire and melted it off. I opened the cage door and poked the little girl.

"Hey, kid, we have to go now. If not, you will never be able to leave." I said urgently.

She yawned and woke up. She then seemed to notice me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Names Beck. Now let's go."

I held out my hand. She took it and I pulled her to her feet. I pulled her onto my back and started running. I ran toward a dense area in the forest to hide her. I hid her in a bush.

"Stay here until I come to get you. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She said.

I ran back into the fight, where there were only a few Cyclopes left. I left them for the Hunters to fight. I looked for the Minotaur. I saw it fighting a hunter. The hunter was a young one, only about 10 years old. She was inexperienced as well. She was holding her knives wrong. I decided to interfere. I ran toward the Minotaur and slid under it. I pulled out Riptide very briefly, thrust my sword into its stomach, and then capped Riptide so as too not reveal my identity.

The Minotaur proceeded to dissolve into golden dust with a very shocked hunter in front of me.

"Who do you think you are!" Yelled a girl.

I turned around to see a very angry Artemis.


	6. Shit gets real

"Aw come on! Really, can I just do my job without being disturbed!" I said in annoyance.

"I asked, who are you." Repeated a pissed off Artemis.

"Names Beck. Some of your hunters know me. I saved them the monsters after all. Anyways, I'll see you never!" I said as I teleported away.

"Whew, close call." I said.

I walked into my tent. I decided to take a short nap before going on my next mission.

_______________________________

I woke up abruptly. I could swear that I heard a growl. I slowly walked out of my tent. I looked around, but saw nothing. I ignored it and walked back into my tent. That was my mistake. Faster than I could react, a wolf bit me in the back. My last thoughts were, oh schist.

_______________________________

I woke up with a stabbing pain in my back. I groaned. This just complicates things. Great, I'm a werewolf, just great. I thought.

I sighed and went to shower. I felt the warm water slide down my body. I felt relaxed again. This was the only time I allowed myself to relax. I got out and changed into my other clothes from the insta-clean bin.

Percy, I want you to go and a save a demigod in Maine. Said Abyss.

Name, location, gender. I said immediately.

Her name is Maranda, she's in Limbering High, and she's a girl. He responded.

I'll get there as soon as possible. I promised.

_______________________________

"Would Maranda Oaks please come to the principals office." Said the loudspeaker.

A girl about 15 walked down the hall. She stepped into the principals office.

"What now? Is it about the vandalism? Cause that wasn't me." She said in an annoyed tone.

I jumped down from the shadows.

"Hello Maranda, my name is Beck. Pleased to meet you." I said.

She jumped back in surprise.

"Now Maranda, you are to follow him. He will lead you to somewhere safe." Said the principal, whom I used the Mist on.

"You heard the man, let's go." I said holding out an arm.

"Why should I trust you?" She said.

I took off my hood.

"Because I'm just like you, a misfit. I see odd things, things no normal person will believe. I'm just like you. I have ADHD and dyslexia and bad things happen around me. I'll explain what we call ourselves later. It's not safe here. Now let's go." I explained quickly.

Still a bit hesitant, she held onto my hand. I immediately teleported in front of my tent. Maranda immediately threw up.

"You done over there?" I asked.

"Yeah, just fine." She said, still a bit queasy, "anyways, what was that?"

"That was what I call teleportation." I said.

"You told me you'd explain everything. So explain. Now." She said.

"Well this is gonna take a while so take a seat." I said.

I pointed toward a log behind her. She took a seat and waited.

"Assuming you know about Greek gods, I will skip that part. We are the offspring of mortals and gods: we are demigods. Before you object, have you ever seen something weird, you could've sworn you saw it, but when you told somebody else they said they didn't see and they called you a weirdo? Has weird things ever happened to you? Something you didn't do but get blamed for anyways? Well if so, then welcome to my world!" I said.

"Prove it."

I lit my hands on fire. She looked shocked at what I just did. Well, time to relocate her.

_______________________________

The mission was successful. I teleported to my camp. I flopped on my bed from exhaustion. I went to sleep almost immediately.

*Dream*

I was floating around in the dark. I was getting lonely so I decided to create my own kids. I made them and they were perfect in their own way. I was a being of balance and they represented the two different kinds of energy. Chaos was negative and Order was positive. They were both fine so I decided to leave them on their own now.

*Dream Over*

I woke up from my dream. Well, that was one odd dream. I sat upright and stood up. I changed into my other pair of clothing and went outside.

I took a deep breath out fresh air. It wasn't really fresh, but it was as fresh as it could get. I heard a something moving but ignore it. Next thing I knew, I was pinned down by a net.

"We finally caught you."


	7. Burning Pain

I screamed in pain as my bones cracked and shifted and i fell to my hands and knees in pain, as my skin started turning into pure black fur, and my nose and mouth turned into a snout. I let loose a loud howl, And i started running through the woods, trying to find somewhere safe to sleep for the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, i finally found a hole in the base of a pine tree, and i curled up in it, and laid there, silently. I laid my head on my pure black paws, and stared into the darkness of the night.

 

As the sun came up, i scrambled out, and i turned back into human, my hair unkempt and shirtless, my bones cracking, and shifting back into place. I ran towards the main road, and i sprinted across the road, almost getting hit by a truck in the progress. He screamed at me, ''Hey kid, watch where the fuck your going!!!'' and i kept running, not looking back. He started yelling at me some more, and i ignored him.

I heard a gunshot, then all of a sudden, I felt a searing pain in my leg, as i ran, i felt a warm liquid dripping down my leg beneath my jeans, into my socks, soaking it, and I ignored it until i found a cave, and i walked in, sat down and rolled my jeans up, to reveal a gun wound. 

I flinched as i used my knife to get the bullet out, and grabbed my backpack and grabbed the peroxide. I poured peroxide on it and i winced at how much it stung, and i bandaged it carefully, yet tightly, tight enough to stop the blood that is dripping out of the wound, but not tight enough to hurt me.

I shuffled through the woods, and i heard a scream, and i ran towards it. As I ran i dodged the tree roots, the tree branches, and rocks. I ran through the gab in the trees to see a young girl, fighting all three of the furies. I ran at them and I uncapped riptide and stabbed 2 of them with ease. The girl was backing up towards the trees, and the last fury was stalking towards her. I crept up behind the fury, and stabbed her. I walked towards the girl, and she said, ''Who are you?''

I said casually, ''Beck'' and Then she said, ''What are you'' I paused before answering, i said, ''You are a demigod, just like me. I can take you to either camp half blood, or the hunt'' She asked, ''Whats the hunt?'' I replied, ''Something where girls go, who hate boys and men''. She said, ''Take me there'' 

I nodded, as we walked, i explained everything, from the rules, to the pledge. Once we got there she said, ''Goodbye, Beck'' I smiled grimly and said, ''Goodbye'' And once she was safely inside i spun and ran towards the thicker part of the forest.

I ran back towards the forest, only glancing back once, to see a bunch of silver arrows came flying at me, I sprinted towards the edge of the forest, dodging them easily, and i continued running, until i was farther away then before.


End file.
